Don't Stop The Music
by hi.kuuipo
Summary: She licked her lips and bit down on the bottom one as her eyes darted around Troy’s amazing structure.  Troy too couldn’t keep his ocean blue eyes from the young lady in front of him.


**SUMMARY:** She licked her lips and bit down on the bottom one as her eyes darted around Troy's amazing structure. Troy too couldn't keep his ocean blue eyes from the young lady in front of him.

**AN:** My friends and I have been listening to this song by Rhianna and it has been stuck in our heads for a week. So, when I found the time, like, now, I decided to make a one-shot. Hope y'all likes. Special shout-out to my ladies Mel and Arelys! …_please don't stop the music!_

**DISCLAIMER: **I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

** Don't Stop The Music**

Thank God it's Friday! That phrase has never meant so much to Gabriella until now. After a whole week of having to endure quizzes, papers, and tests that makes you wanna pull your hair, Gabriella finally has time to relax and let go of all the stress that comes with being an honor roll student. She's only on her fifth week as a second year college student and she it seems like that the workload will not get any lighter. Her professors are constantly assigning her more pages to read and more tests and quizzes to study for. Next week, she even has 2 quizzes and a test! But, for now, those would have to wait. She just endured a very grueling week and feels as if she needs a very well-deserved break.

So, as soon she inserted the key to her dorm room and opened the door, she dropped all her school belongings on her study table, took off her shoes, and flopped on the bed. Her mid-length, black, wavy hair fanned out behind her and her beautiful cocoa colored eyes were closed. Waking up at 7:15 in the morning four days a week was something she did not expect this semester. Having been in college for a year, she had her hopes of having 10am classes at the earliest. Unfortunately, the one and only Anatomy class that she needed to take were at 8am. So, needing time to shower and get ready for the day, the tan skinned student was forced to cut short her beauty sleep….

It is now currently 4:30pm on a Friday afternoon. She wondered where Taylor, her roommate and best friend since sixth grade, was. Usually, she'd be in the room when Gabriella got back from her Chemistry lab, but at the moment, she wasn't there. Then, as if on cue, Taylor burst in the room, looking like an overly excited kid who couldn't wait to tell the next person about the latest juicy secret she just discovered.

"FINALLY! You're home! I didn't think you they were gonna get out of that lab room. I mean, seriously Gabs! I don't why you're even taking this type of Chemistry. Do you even really need this? Anyways, how was your written Anatomy test today? Do you think you did well? Oh, what the heck am I saying? You probably aced it! OH! And how did you do on the Anatomy lab test? Did you need extra time answering all the questions? A minute per question is really too short. You should totally complain to the dean if you and half of the class end up getting low scores. And before I for –"

Taylor was cut off by her best friend who was in shock. Never in their almost 10 year friendship has she heard Taylor ramble. She always seems so logical, conserved, and…not loud. But seeing and hearing Taylor act like this, she knew something was up.

"TAYLOR!" Gabriella chimed.

Taylor stopped talking and just looked at her roommate and best friend, dumbfounded.

"Taylor. Sorry to burst your happy bubble and all, but can you please turn your volume down a little?" Gabriella giggled. "It's just that, I just got back from lab and I'm pretty tired. It's been a long day you know? But, to answer your questions, my Anatomy lab test was ok. I know I missed a couple of questions but nothing too drastic that would have me fail it. And, the written test was a bit hard. I nearly blanked out trying to remember the functions of the bones and the types of joints, but other than that, I think I did pretty well. So, if you don't mind, I'm gonna try to get some sleep before I eat dinner and study."

Gabriella tried climbing back into bed again, but Taylor was having none of it. She immediately pulled Gabi up into a sitting position and sat on her bed.

"Sorry Gabs. I don't think you'll be getting any sleep or studying tonight." Taylor smiled.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked, clearly confused.

"Well, remember how told you that Chad Danforth and I have been talking?" Taylor asked and Gabriella nodded, gesturing for the girl in front of her to go on.

"Erm, how do I say this?" Taylor contemplated. After debating on whether or not she should share this information with Gabriella, she finally decided to go for it and be done with it. After all, they are best friends, right? "Chad asked me out."

Gabriella squealed. She was so happy for Taylor. She has been there since the two started talking and thought that them two finding each other was hilarious. Chad the jock and Taylor the brain. I guess opposites do attract.

"Anyways…" Taylor continued. "He invited me to some party….his frat party."

Gabriella knew where this was going. Taylor was gonna make her go with her to the party. As a third wheel and as back-up, you know, just in case something unwanted happens.

"NO, Taylor. You know parties are not my scene. It's just an excused for students to get drunk and have unprotected sex. Seriously! Half of the people there who only claim they're dancing are practically dry humping their dance partners. So, no thanks. I'll just stay here tonight and proceed to sleeping and studying."

"Well, sorry to burst _your_ bubble princess, but you're coming with. I already told Chad that you'd be interested and he's expecting you. So, you are in no position to say no." Taylor smirked.

>> >> >> 

After much convincing from Taylor, Gabriella finally decided to go to the party.

As the two girls walked out of Taylor's car – the frat party was being held at a nearby club, about 15 minutes drive from the main campus – they were immediately turning heads. Taylor was wearing a simple forest green tunic, pleated dress with ankle length brown boots. Gabriella on the other hand, was wearing a dark brown sleeveless satin knit top, a plaid-pleated gray skirt, and gray knee high boots. Guys they passed by were practically drooling when they saw the two hot, young, ladies, pass by.

The two entered the club, VIP style, seeing as Taylor was on the top of the list. Once they got in, they went straight to the bar to take a seat.

"OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S SO LOUD IN HERE! I CAN BARELY HEAR MYSELF THINK!" Gabriella laughed. She found it extremely funny how one has to scream whenever they're at places like these.

Just then, Chad appeared in front of them. However, he was not alone. It seems as he brought a friend along with him. Chad's friend, whoever he may be, was just a couple inches taller than Chad.

"Hey ladies. Glad that you can make it." Chad eyed Taylor and the two fell into a comfortable conversation, completely forgetting their two friends.

"I'm sorry, but Chad seemed to have forgotten to introduce me." The guy said, giving Gabriella a charming smile. "My name is Troy, Chad Danforth's best friend since…ever." He finished.

Gabriella on the other hand, couldn't help but stare at this guy's cerulean blue eyes. She was surprised that even this dark, loud, and dark club that his eyes can make a statement. It's as if he's trying to tell her something, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

To add to that, she almost missed his introduction because she was too busy staring at his gorgeously built body.

"Uhm…oh! My name's Gabriella." She blushed. She never expected to be attracted to someone as handsome looking as Troy. Most of the time, she felt intimidated and convinced herself that guys that look like him, have no time looking at girls like her.

"So, what do you say to me sitting down next to you and buying you a drink?" Troy asked.

"I think that, that would be a smart thing to do. I need all the company I can get since our best friends ditched us." She laughed. And all the while, Troy was just staring at beauty in front of him. Her smile, her laugh, the way she presents herself, definitely attracted him.

"Well, I guess it's settled then." Troy turned from Gabriella to the bartender. "A scotch on the rocks for me and say, a strawberry margarita for the lady?" He directed the last question to her and all she did in response was shrug her shoulders and smile.

>> >> >> 

After finishing her drink, Gabriella was finally loose. She had completely forgotten about her much needed sleep, her upcoming test, and most of all, all her worries and stress. At the moment, she was feeling quite adventurous and having an amazing time talking to a guy she barely knows.

"Seriously. I never though that I would be allowed to play basketball again!" Troy laughed. He was definitely enjoying himself. Gabriella is so down to earth and nothing compared to other girls he's met before.

"But you scored for the other team!!! And look at you now! You're the school's basketball captain…" Gabriella chuckled. "But then again, I didn't even know our basketball team were any good since I never paid attention to sports and whatnot."

Then, came silence. The two were facing each other and staring. Gabriella couldn't help but be in awe of how good Troy really looked. His arms were definitely well toned as well as the rest of his body…at least from what she can see. She licked her lips and bit down on the bottom one as her eyes darted around Troy's amazing structure. Troy too couldn't keep his ocean blue eyes from the young lady in front of him. Her face was well defined and for someone who hardly spends time on her physical appearance, she looked gorgeous. And when she licked her lips, Troy tried to imagine what it would be like to taste those full lips of hers.

Next, the two started to gravitate toward one another as if some invisible string were pulling them together. Their breaths become staggered and could feel the other breathing against their skin. As the two closed their eyes, the music was starting to change to an upbeat song and suddenly, Gabriella opened her eyes and had an idea.

"Hey Troy?" She asked. Troy disappointedly opened his eyes and looked into hers. He was enthralled by her chocolate colored eyes and nearly forgot he asked her a question.

"What's up?" He breathed.

"How about you and me take this on the dance floor?" She said as he subtly pointed her head to the crowded area. Troy smirked.

_It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah_

Troy backed Gabriella up against him, her back against Troy. He placed his hands on her slender hips and the two started moving to the music, all too caught up in their own world. Their bodies practically glued together, grinding against the other.

_Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You make and staying over here, impossible  
Baby, I'm a say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't_

The two bodies moved slow and sensual against the fast-paced music, but neither cared. Troy wrapped his arms completely around Gabriella, making sure that she stays as close to him as possible. As he did this, she snaked her arms around his neck, trying to bring him closer to her as well. Troy couldn't hold it in anymore and decided to kiss her exposed shoulder. It felt so soft against his lips. Gabriella was a bit startled when Troy did this but immediately shook the feeling off. In fact, she enjoyed it so much that she wanted to moan in pleasure.

_Do you know what you started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

With their breathings ragged, Troy turned Gabriella to face him. Even though small beads of sweat were forming on her neck and forehead, she still looked incredibly beautiful. He lifted one of his hands from her waist and gently caressed her face. Gabriella closed her eyes from the contact, slightly leaning her cheeks against his palm. She then started to move her arms up, which were rested against his muscled arms after he turned her. It snaked all the way up around his neck and she playfully toyed with the hair that was there.

_I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music_

Then, as if nothing can stop them, the two moved toward each other to share their first kiss. It started off as soft, delicate. But as they continued, raw passion overcame them and their kissing became fierce. They were hungry for each other and loss of contact was unacceptable. However, as the need for air became evident, Troy pulled away. But as soon as his lips left hers, it went straight to her neck, shedding it with feathery kissed that made Gabriella's knees go extremely week. Good thing that Troy was holding on to her because if not, she probably would have fallen on the floor.

As he continued kissing down her neck, he finally found her soft spot, which was located just right about her left collarbone. Gabriella moaned his name as he bit the same spot and started to suck on it. After a few seconds, he couldn't take it any longer and decided to kiss her lips again, this time more aggressive than before. He pried her lips open with his tongue. Soon, the two tongues were dancing to the rhythm of the music, unable to stop.

The two lovers continued with their actions, while still finding the energy to dance while making out on the dance floor. Others around them were amazed by their skills and at the same time, envied them, wishing they can have as much fun as those two.

>> >> >> 

Gabriella and Troy were now standing outside the club. Gabriella had tried calling Taylor saying that she would be getting a ride from Troy. Unfortunately, her friend was not picking up, and just decided to leave her a voicemail.

The two had been inseparable ever since their first dance. In fact, after that song, the two found a quiet table and sat down. Or, it was more like Troy sat on a chair while Gabriella sat on his lap. They ordered a drink but never bothered to actually drink it because they were too busy playing with each other's lips.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Troy asked after Gabriella finished with her phone call.

And just when she was about to answer, her stomach grumbled. She has completely missed dinner and was not starving. She blushed and looked up Troy. He chuckled, grabbed her hand making sure to intertwine their fingers, and headed to his car.

"I guess I know where we're going then."

* * *

Eh, I didn't like how that turned out. The beginning was too slow but the ending felt so rushed. But, however you think this sounded, please R&R[: 


End file.
